1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for, and a method of, measuring dynamic forces, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for measuring the dynamic force exerted by a rotating member on an adjacent non-rotating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For practical purposes, shafts are invariably eccentrically journaled in bearings. This condition may be attributable to several factors, such as tolerance between the shaft and the bearing, external loads and forces exerted on the shaft, and the like.
When such shafts are rotated in their bearings, this imbalance and eccentricity causes the shaft to exert a dynamic force on the bearing. Recently, with machinery being operated at higher speeds, the measure of such dynamic force has become increasingly important.
For example, such dynamic forces may be monitored to verify that the machinery is being operated within design parameters, or to obtain a measure of the fatigue or wear on such machinery over a period of time.
Such dynamic forces may be thought of as having an amplitude and a frequency. Amplitude may be significant to measure quantitatively the magnitude of imbalance, while frequency may indicate the source of imbalance to a trained eye.